fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Calamitas
|-|Human= |-|Eyeball= Summary Calamitas is one of the main antagonists of the Calamity Mod for Terraria, and the character the mod is named after. Backstory Calamitas' true name is unknown. She was born in a mountainous region to a family of extremely skilled mages whose destructive powers rivaled those of demigods. They taught her how to master the vehement and volatile natures of dark magic, without giving in to the negative emotions that these powers can inflict upon the wielder. "The dark is within all of us, but when gazing into darkness the darkness also gazes into you," her father told her, quoting a famous philosopher. However, one morning, after a particularly heated clash with a rivaling faction, Calamitas woke up to find her parents and siblings dead, hung on crucifixes by an angry mob. Filled with hatred and rage, Calamitas forgot what her parents had taught her, and brought devastation upon the mob, burning them with hellfire and teleporting them to the underworld to be tortured for eternity. Calamitas, defeated and sobbing, retreated to her now-vacant cave carved out in the mountainside, taking to practicing the magic of necromancy in order to revive her parents and 2 brothers. After her success in bringing back her siblings she heard an ethereal and almost-mesmerizing voice telling her to seek refuge in the Jungle. Following this, Calamitas wandered toward the Jungle, entranced by some unknown force. She found her way into the Jungle Temple, where Yharim, the man who had spoken to her, resided. He had felt her mastery over the arcane due to her immense and manic outburst of destructive power. He eventually recruited her into his army after several long and persuasive talks over what truly matters in their world. When Amidias refused to help Yharim in a ritual, to awaken a slumbering god, Yharim had Calamitas incinerate the oceans as her first mission, thus causing the Desert Scourge to go on a rampage. But, somewhere deep down in her psyche, the good in Calamitas still existed. Weeks passed, each day she argued more and more with herself over what was necessary to achieve a goal, and ultimately began distrusting Yharim. One day, Calamitas met with Yharim and attempted to convince him that his logic is flawed. Yharim heard none of it, and sent her immediately out of his throne room. That very same day, Calamitas betrayed Yharim by unleashing the ancient Golem using one of the ancient Power Cells. The Golem rampaged through the temple, distracting Yharim and his soldiers. Calamitas used this time to sneak up to Yharim's throne and procured a few documents containing some helpful information on Yharim's most valiant opponents, Braelor and Statis. When Yharim and his men obliterated the Golem he cursed Calamitas for her betrayal. Due to her being a fair distance away the curse had a lessened impact on her, but it still managed to worm its way into her mind. Over time the curse slowly drove her mad, and ultimately she ended up returning to Yharim's side after the deaths of Braelor and Statis. Yharim has since removed the curse in exchange for her infallible servitude and unimaginable cruelty towards his opponents. Power and Stats Tier: 3-A Origin: Calamity Mod (Modded Terraria) Gender: 'Female '''Age: '''Unknown, physically appears to be in her 20s '''Classification: '''Witch, Giant Eye '''Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Can turn into a large eye-like monster), Self-Sustenance (Can breathe underwater), Immortality (Types 4 and 8; Calamitas will continue to resurrect as long as she is cursed), Can harm those with Abstract Existence (Type 2), Flight, Magic, Energy Manipulation (Can fire beams of energy), Fire Manipulation (Was taught this at a young age by her clan, and is her main method of combat), Heat Manipulation (Evaporated Amidias' ocean, turning it into a desert), Water Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Telekinesis (Took control of the waste-filled water from Draedon's factories to kill Silva), Teleportation, BFR (Capable of teleporting large mobs to the underworld to be tortured for eternity), Soul Manipulation (Her abyssal flames burn away the soul), Biological Manipulation, Necromancy (Slaughtered her clan under Yharim's orders, and took control of their souls, turning them into monsters), Resurrection (Revived her two brothers), Sealing (Sealed Silva within the Abyss), Creation, Earth Manipulation (Upon being summoned, created an arena for the Terrarian to fight her in), Explosion Manipulation, Invulnerability (Can turn invulnerable for a seemingly indefinite length of time, until she decides to switch it off. If hit by an attack that would one-shot her, the attack will instead do no damage.), Summoning (Can summon her brothers and the Sepulcher to aid her), Danmaku (Can coat the arena in swarms of Brimstone Darts), Curse Manipulation (Capable of inflicting various hexes in her fight), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Low), Power Nullification (Can prevent the player's flight-based abilities from working with Vulnerability Hex), Statistics Reduction (Via debuffs), Fear Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Via Horror), Berserk Mode (If the player attempts to leave the arena she creates, she'll become enraged and nearly-invincible), Death Manipulation (If the player takes too many hits, they will instantly be killed regardless of armor or defenses) |-|Resistances=Resistance to the following: Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiation (Can fight the player in space), Fire Manipulation (Immune to normal fire-based debuffs, including brimstone flames, demon flames, and the godslayer inferno), Soul Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Stomped the Brimstone Elemental, and is immune to her own Abyssal Flames), Disease Manipulation (Immune to the Plaguebringer's plague), Corruption, Biological Manipulation (Unaffected by the Astral Infection), Statistics Reduction (Unaffected by almost every stat-reducing debuff), Ice Manipulation (The Terrarian's ice-based weapons can't freeze her), Holy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Unaffected by the Holy Inferno debuff, which dissolves foes), Death Manipulation (Tools and weapons used to inflict instant death won't work on her, and she'll merely tell the player to "go to hell"), Time Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by Time Distortion or Temporal Sadness), Paralysis Inducement (Silva Stun can't paralyze her), Poison Manipulation (Immune to the poison and venom debuffs), Spatial Manipulation (Apotheosis' interdimensional attacks do 1/3rd of its normal damage), Absolute Zero (Unaffected by Glacial State) |-|From Equipment=Invincibility Negation, Summoning, Homing Attack, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Summoning, Healing, Curse Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Absorption, Heat Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Damage Boost, Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Universe Level '(Capable of one-shotting the endgame Calamity Terrarian. Leagues stronger than Yharon, who in turn is leagues above The Devourer of Gods. It's stated that if Yharim and Calamitas were to fight, the outcome would be uncertain. Carries the Azathoth, which can "Destroy the universe in the blink of an eye", and helped contain the Ceaseless Void, which was going to destroy the Universe) 'Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely FTL (Completely blitzed the End-game Calamity Terrarian, and can dodge light-based attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal Durability:'' Universe Level '(Can tank hundreds of hits from the Terrarian without stopping, and is far tougher than the Devourer of Gods) '''Stamina: Godlike. Capable of keeping up with the Terrarian and fighting them in a long, drawn-out battle of endurance. Range: 'Hundreds of Meters with magic. '''Standard Equipment: '''Calamitas carries various weapons, though it is unknown to what extent she uses them in combat. Most likely, she uses the Vehemence, given its similar attack appearances to her own. 'Intelligence: Possesses great magical knowledge, and is a very skilled warrior in combat, being able to match the Terrarian who can take on entire armies and, at that point, had defeated some of Yharim's most powerful forces such as Yharon and the Devourer of Gods. Weaknesses: '''Mental instability. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Curse Users Category:Berserkers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Modded Terraria Category:Calamity Mod